Episode 10: Pluto Jesus vs The Sex Hydra
"Pluto Jesus vs The Sex Hydra" was originally released June 21, 2010. Description Fun story: Mere hours before this episode was recorded, both Justin and Griffin returned from a trip to LA on late-ass red-eye flights. You might notice a lull in the show's normal level of ecstatic energy, though we like to think our torpor can be overlooked, as this is the first episode we've ever recorded from within the confines of the same room. Can you hear the bro hugs? Cause we do one every few seconds. Suggested talking points Sex Hydra, lady confusion, Randy Quaid channels Jesus' love, wiener-doctor confidentiality, Jelly-flavored Jelly, manmouths, darning wool, How You Doin'. Outline 0:23 - Intro. The brothers are all together in one room, recording with one mic. 1:34 - Hey there MBMBaM. My boyfriend has been struggling with an addiction to internet porn for a long time. Neither he nor I like this issue that he has to deal with, and would rather him get over it as soon as possible. What can I do to help? What are your suggestions to him? Thanks. - Tennery"The Sex Hydra" from the title goof appears in this section. 3:40 - I'm a chubby guy and I've never been in a relationship. It's not that I have a problem talking to girls or anything, it's just the only girls I find attractive are out of my league and can never work up the courage to actually ask them out. 5:00 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Charlie, who asks:"Pluto Jesus" from the title goof appears in this section. Christians: if we to discover aliens, should we share the Gospel with them? Does Jesus love aliens too? 7:23 - The 21st of June will be my birthday. Looking for advice on how to kick it like a McElroy. Any suggestions short of drinking out of children's beach toys would be much obliged, as I am only turning 19. - James 8:35 - I haven't been for a checkup in years and decided it's about that time. The only problem is I really dislike the idea of another guy touching my wiener, whatever the context. Would I come across as some degenerate if I ask specifically for a female doctor? Is it normal for a guy to outright refuse to have a male doctor in a wiener-related circumstance? 10:18 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Testorio, who asks: Ho do my nipples hurt? I went swimming today at the lake while we were in the water for like an hour or so and my nipples started hurting like after an hour why is that? I was wearing a T-shirt they really hurt like they sting what can I do to make it stop? 11:33 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Robbie, who asks: What is the best flavor of jelly? 13:01 - I have a gay brother whose wedding is coming up soon. I am the best man at the wedding. I am very happy for him and and wish him the best of luck. My girlfriend, who is supposed to accompany me to the wedding, has expressed her dislike for gay rights and gay marriage. She has expressed her unwillingness to come to the wedding due to her own beliefs. What the fuck do I do? - Andrew 14:45 - My first wedding anniversary is coming up on July 21st. I could use your expert advice on a cool gift for my husband. His primary hobby is gaming, but I typically steer away from buying games, as he researches and buys those for himself. He also loves our college basketball team, but I've already bought him all sorts of team-related paraphernalia over the years. Now I'm at a loss, so I'm hoping that y'all can come up with a great anniversary gift for a thirty-year-old guy. Any suggestions would be much appreciated. My husband is a big fan of the podcast, so a mention on the show would be a little gift all by itself. Feel free to shout-out my excellent husband Jonathan, if you're so inclined. - Rebecca 16:40 - Y - From Yahoo Answers user Anna, who asks: How do you French kiss? Well first you need to find a partner, then you would just kiss regularly but you need to put your tongue in each others' mouth. 17:53 - Almost two months ago my fiancée and I broke up after dating for five and a half years. We are still living with each other, but I will be moving out July 1st. Within the last month I've discovered that she has been hooking up with my best friend since childhood. Obviously I am angry about this, since he was slated to be my best man, and he was the first person I turned to for consolation after the breakup. And even with my knowledge of this he still continues to talk to her and I know that things are going to pick up more so after I move. I have tried to get past this, but in my mind it's very difficult. I value my friendship with both these people very much, and I don't wanna waste my life holding grudges. I know they didn't do this with any intended malice towards me, but it's very difficult to put behind me. Any advice on how to deal with it? - Jeff 19:58 - Hey guys. So this last year I had my own apartment and it was where my friends and I would hang out basically all the time because it was centrally located between all of us and b) the lack of parents ('rents, if you prefer) was nice as well. But because of grades and money I'm moving back home with my parents in August. It's putting me closer to some of my friends, but putting me almost 20-30 minutes away from some others. I just worry our group of friends is going to fall apart without that central place to hang out. What can I and my friends as a group do to make sure this doesn't happen? - Ian 22:18 - Formspring - I just recently have braces for my teeth and I am 20 years old, to be taken off when I am 22. Will women find me less attractive for having braces? 24:20 - Formspring - I've recently noticed a trend where girls come up to me and seem interested, but there will always be a presence of some ambiguous male. I'm never sure of his role, but I can't ask, "Is he your boyfriend?" without feeling like a creep. Any advice? 25:58 - Housekeeping 27:38 - FY - From Yahoo Answers user Chocolate Bunny, who asks: Is it normal to urinate when you have an orcism, or is that urine? I really want to know if this is normal. Quotes Trivia Deep Cuts References & Links Category:Episodes